


One shots

by Milkshake_magnet



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: I love Billy too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake_magnet/pseuds/Milkshake_magnet
Summary: Just some Billy Batson stuff because I love him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a  
redrobin-detective prompt that I love
> 
> ( I’m from Yorkshire so this is all Yorkshire slang btw)

“Go down the snicket” 

Billy was only trying to help direct Barry of how to get to Fawcett’s boom tube but by everyone’s look of confusion and the scarlet speedsters “what?” they clearly didn’t understand him.

“The alley obviously!”

I mean he had heard Constantine say snicket often enough when giving directions he had just assumed the others would know what it meant as well.

Once Barry was back at the watchtower the odd choice of word was set at the back of everyone’s mind and forgotten by all but a mildly curious Batman.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

It was justice League game night and Hal placed a +4 uno card on the pile making Green Arrow cackle and Captain groan. 

“Guneno (this is kinda pronounced like gu-nee-no but not exactly it means “stop” but in a jokey way) I was about to put down my final card dude!”

The temporary switch in accent absolutely baffled everyone else but Billy was too focused on picking up new cards to see the look on their faces.

Realising the silence would soon become awkward Superman took charge and set his card down starting up the game again.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Over the next couple months Batman began observing more and more displays of slang that he knew wasn’t used anywhere in America. After enough uses of words such as “wanker” , “tosser” and one surprising “Bolocks!” when cap realised he was late for monitor duty Bruce finally decided to ask the others about it.

“Don’t you think Captain’s use of seemingly British slang is odd?”

This prompted responses such as  
“Yup”  
“Yeah”  
“A bit “  
And “quite”

Then from the back of the room Zatanna commented “it’s probably from the amount of time he spends with Constantine”

The room erupted into chaos.


	2. Cap has a tiger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal wants to find out more about Cap and Caps just happy to visit Tawky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I finally updated 🥳  
However I’m a slow writer so the next chapter will probably be a wait ✌️😬

Something was up with Cap, Hal could sense it as soon as he arrived.

Sure Cap was sat in his usual seat next to the window and he was looking at the the stars with the same adoring expression but his aura was different (not that Hal could see actual auras, magic still freaked him out). 

It didn’t seem to be a bad thing Cap almost seemed exited? But of what? Why? It was Monday! 

That’s why he decided to follow Cap back to Fawcett after the meeting. To make sure he was ok. Not because he wanted to find out about Caps personal life. Of course not. Ridiculous.

♪(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)♪

Billy was ecstatic!

Today was Tawny’s birthday meaning he was bringing him a cheese burger with the pickles removed. 

Billy had worked extra hard raking leaves to earn enough money but he did it! And after the meeting he was gonna go straight to the zoo!

If the others sensed his excitement no one mentioned it to him, which was good considering it would be hard to explain he had a friend who happened to be a tiger only he could communicate with that sometimes just vanishes from his cage. 

His life is strange when he thinks about it.

ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）♪♪（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ

Hal barely focused on the meeting and was out of his seat the second Cap stood up to leave earning him an odd glance from Barry but he would deal with that he later. Right now he had to follow Cap, it was his duty.

Surprisingly Cap didn’t notice as Hal arrived in Fawcett behind him. Further proving that something was up with Cap in Hal’s opinion.

The first thing Cap did as Hal sleuthed behind him was go to a local diner? Since when did Cap eat? Didn’t he like survive of the dew of a single Ginko leaf and the energy of the universe or something?

Okay so maybe Cap did eat on occasion and granted a burger was a good choice BUT where was he going now?

_(:3」z)__(┐「ε:)_  
The meeting went by in a flash (pun intended) and as soon as it was over Billy practically jumped from his seat to leave. From being beamed to flying to the diner he couldn’t stop smiling.  
The one thing wrong was he had the feeling someone or something was watching him but he brushed it off as a minor spirit or demon, nothing dangerous at least.

Once he got Tawny’s burger he rushed to the zoo. It was empty because it was a Wednesday so he just landed next to Tawny's cage, the tigers head rose at his arrival.

Crossing his legs as he sat down Billy began unwrapping the burger and beginning the ritual of removing the pickle (he didn’t want to make that mistake again) after the burger was de-pickled he passed the burger through the bars and the gentle beast ate as Billy began talking about his day.

(΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)

The zoo?

Ok now Cap was seriously confusing him. Hal flew over the gates just in time to see Cap land next to the tiger cage. Well he everyone knows he likes tigers he probably just wants company while he eats. Hal makes a mental note to invite Cap to hang out more at the watch tower with him.

Welp, turns out Cap wasn’t eating the burger once he removed the pickles (a wise choice to not have the pickles though) he was feeding it to the tiger. At this point Hal almost jumped up and stopped Cap from putting his hand through the bars until he remembered Cap was bulletproof.  
Oooof almost gave away his cover, blame it on his big brother instinct he gets when he’s around Cap despite the fact Cap probably met the dinosaurs. Now the best plan of action is to wait and listen (again not to find out more about Cap, of course not).

⚡️⚡️⚡️٩( ᐛ )و⚡️⚡️⚡️

“Miss candy is doing well and when I ran out she let me borrow some quarter’s to wash my clothes which was really good cause my hoodie was turning brown from the dirt.. heh...”

A low grumbling sound resonated from the tiger and Billy could sense the underlying question without the need for it to be said aloud.

“No they aren’t bothering me..........okay! so they chased me for a bit then took my money. I just didn’t use my best street smarts that day it’s fine!........No you can’t eat them! If you keep threatening to do that I’ll stop telling you these things.”

Anyway all in all I had a pretty average day but today’s not my day it’s yours! Happy birthday!

ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）♪♪（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ

It’s the tigers birthday? Wait focus! More important things were just mentioned Hal! Like the fact Cap was mugged and that was an AVERAGE day for him? How do you even mug captain? He’s huge he’s got to be at least a little intimidating in his civvies.

He feel bad for following Cap now this is clearly a private conversation with the/his? Tiger so Hal slips away and heads back to the watchtower knowing a little bit more about his teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end it was either that or never posting this story. As you have probably noticed I’m an incredibly slow writer however unless it’s been a literal decade I’m probably going to add another chapter (eventually).


End file.
